


Precious

by JulesHawke



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesHawke/pseuds/JulesHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker had been given a second chance and he didn't waste it. Now he had something so precious it seemed like a dream. He promised to always be there, it was a promise he intended to keep. Bioware owns everything Mass Effect, I'm just adding bits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have read Out of Destruction this is the birth of Joker and Ari's daughter. For those who haven't I hope you enjoy it just as much.

Joker's hands were shaking as he reached for the elevator button and he heard Shepard suck in a breath as she clenched in pain. He was about to become a father, they were about to become a true family. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her against him as they stepped into the elevator.

'I love you,' he kissed her hair and she scoffed.

'I love you, even when you do put me through this.'

'It took two you know,' he chuckled at her fake glare, he could see the happiness in her eyes.

'It was your idea to work around the cast,' she slapped him playfully.

'I don't recall you putting up much of a fight.'

'You distracted me with your manly charms.' She grinned and leaned up for a kiss before groaning in pain.

'This is happening pretty fast,' Joker was concerned now.

'Keep telling you, she's your daughter.'

'In a rush, she sounds more like you.' He supported her as they walked slowly to the medbay where Dr Chakwas was standing in the doorway.

'Why did I know your child would be in a hurry,' she chuckled and shook her head.

'It's too soon, doc,' Joker couldn't hide the fear in his voice.

'She'll be fine, Jeff,' Chakwas took Shepard's other arm and helped her up onto the bed. 'Babies come early all the time, besides, we weren't absolutely sure on the dates.'

'I'll believe you, doc,' Joker moved to the side of his wife's bed.

'You know, we've had lots of medical emergencies, procedures and discoveries in this medbay but this is the first birth.' Chakwas grinned at both of them as she helped Shepard get settled and hooked up monitors. 'It's a nice change.'

'Maybe for you,' Shepard grimaced. 'Why is this happening so fast?'

'Some women just have fast births, it matches everything else you've ever done so it shouldn't be a surprise, besides, you've probably been in labour for a few hours it's just got stronger.' She shrugged when Shepard scowled at her. 'It's better than a slow birth where the pain drags on for hours.'

Joker settled himself beside her and rubbed her back as she rolled onto her side trying to get comfortable. He was nervous, excited, afraid but happier than he'd ever been in his life, well, except for the day he married Shepard, or the first time she told him she loved him. He looked at the woman on the bed and smiled, he owed everything good about his life to her, including the precious gift she was about to give him.

'You're not allowed to complain if I break your hand,' she muttered and he chuckled.

'Not a chance,' he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Two and a half hours later Chakwas gave Shepard permission to push. Joker wiped the sweat from her brow and laughed as Shepard scowled at him. He'd seen her take down a brute without missing a beat but she'd cursed and blamed him for the last hour, all the while smiling at him and telling him she loved him between contractions. Their daughter was apparently eager to see the world.

'Jeff, now,' Chakwas motioned for him to come to the end of the bed.

Joker looked down to see the head of his daughter poking out, he gasped at the view, unable to believe that the most intimate part of his wife's body was capable of this. Chakwas placed his hands under the head and he nodded.

'Shepard, on the next contraction I need you to push and keep pushing.'

Joker watched her nod as her face contorted and she groaned before bearing down. He felt his daughter slide smoothly onto his waiting hands and he gaped in absolute wonder at the tiny being now relying on him for support. She just fit in his hands and his fingers closed protectively around her as she wriggled. He heard a sound that was half sob and half laugh and he realised it came from him as tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked up at Ari and saw she was crying too.

Carefully he lifted the tiny bundle onto Shepard's stomach and moved beside her, one arm snaked around her shoulder as their joined hands held their daughter. They were crying, laughing and peppering salty kisses on each other's faces. Even Chakwas had moist eyes as she tied off the umbilical and gave them a soft cloth to wipe the baby's face.

Half an hour later Chakwas handed him his daughter, clean, dressed and wrapped in a blanket made by the Quarians, a gift from Tali. Joker looked down at the mass of dark, auburn hair surrounding blue green eyes that stared up at him and he thought his heart was about to burst with the love that filled it.

'She's healthy, all fingers and toes accounted for and she's hungry,' Chakwas laughed at the surprised look on his face. 'What, she's had a big day.'

Joker turned to Ari who was grinning as she held her arms out to take their daughter. He watched in absolute amazement as Chakwas showed her the easiest way to settle the baby on her breast. Joker moved beside the bed and watched her suckle, her tiny, wrinkled hand escaped the blanket and wrapped around Ari's finger and Joker was overwhelmed. He struggled to find a way to describe what he was feeling, he was drowning in so many emotions he didn't think he'd ever be able to breathe again.

'Hey you,' Ari's soft voice gave him a lifeline and he looked up into her eyes.

'Hey yourself,' he pulled his wife into his arms gently and looked down at his daughter. 'She's lucky I'm willing to share.'

'Jeff!' Chakwas glared at him.

'What, they were mine before they were hers.' He shrugged and was surprised when his daughter stopped suckling and scowled up at him.

'Oh, she's definitely your daughter,' Ari laughed and Joker grinned.

'It's okay,' he met his daughter's glare, 'they're all yours, for now.'

As if she was satisfied with that she went back to feeding and Joker laughed. He had a feeling she was going to be a handful, just like her mother. 'Are all babies this responsive?' He looked up at the doctor.

'Some more than others, with you two as parents I wouldn't expect anything else.' Chakwas stood on the other side of the bed, the smile on her face and the warmth in her eyes made Joker realise just how much this meant to her as well. 'Do you have a name picked out?'

'Katherine Davina Moreau.'

Joker couldn't stop the stab of pain at the mention of his mother's name and he saw Ari's eyes tighten as she thought about David Anderson.

'I'm sure they'd both be happy with that,' Chakwas rubbed Ari's shoulder and kissed Katherine's head gently. 'Welcome to the world Katherine, it's a safer place thanks to your mum and dad.'

Katherine sighed, closed her eyes and released her hold on Ari's nipple as if she understood and knew she had nothing to fear. Joker and Ari looked at each other in wonder as their daughter slept trustingly in her mother's arms. Ari mimicked her daughter's actions and Joker felt her relax against him, the thought of the two most precious things in his life feeling safe in his arms made his emotions roil again and he fought to control the urge to cry.

'I love you,' Ari whispered against his neck.

'I love you,' he tilted her chin up and kissed her with every ounce of love he had in him. 'I'm really glad she got your bones and not mine,' he nuzzled her hair as she tucked her head against his shoulder.

'It wouldn't have mattered.'

'I know, but I can't help it if I'm glad about it.'

She relaxed even further against him and he felt her breathing slow as she dropped into sleep. Katherine started fussing in her arms so Joker laid Ari back against the pillow and scooped up his daughter.

'How about we let mummy get some sleep, baby girl,' he held her against his chest and grinned as she opened her eyes and looked up at him as if to ask what they were going to do. The instant need to protect her washed over him and he took her waving hand in his, completely floored by the feel of her gripping his finger.

'I think there are some people who'd like to meet the new addition to their family,' Chakwas chuckled as she cleared the medbay windows.

The mess was crowded as curious, worried faces stared at the medbay. Joker chuckled as he looked out at the mixed group waiting for news.

'Okay, baby girl, let's go meet the family.'

He was about to move to the door when it opened with a whoosh and made Katherine jump. He instinctively tightened his hold on her but smiled when he saw Hannah stood in the doorway, her mouth agape and her eyes wide in shock.

'I got here as fast as I could, but obviously not fast enough,' she took a tentative step towards Joker, glancing from his glowing face to the bundle in his arms.

Joker stepped towards her, unable to wipe the grin from his face, 'Katherine Davina Moreau,' he looked at his daughter then at Hannah, 'meet grandma Hannah.'

Hannah gasped as Joker carefully placed her granddaughter in her arms. Tears pooled in her eyes as Joker slipped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him.

'She's beautiful, Jeff,' Hannah took her eyes off Katherine to look across at her daughter.

'She's fine, just tired,' Joker nodded over his shoulder to the mess, 'we were just going out to meet the family.'

'Well, little lady,' Hannah chuckled at the frown on Katherine's face, 'you're going to be the envy of everyone when Uncle Wrex turns up for news day at school.'

Joker laughed and realised that his daughter would have so many aunts and uncles she'd probably lose count. She'd have so many opportunities to learn about different cultures simply from spending time with family. He wondered if she'd consider herself lucky.

'You'd better go introduce her before they all come storming in here,' Hannah handed Katherine back with a sigh, 'guess we'll have to share her around.'

'See,' Joker spoke to Katherine, 'I'm not the only one who says we have to share.'

'Jeff!' Chakwas was shaking her head at him from across the room.

Joker was laughing as he stepped out into the mess and a sea of faces turned to face him eagerly. His smile never wavered as he moved to stand before them.

'Come on man, the suspense is killing us,' James moaned.

Joker laughed, they'd kept the babies sex a secret and he knew Vega had organised a betting pool around the time of birth, the sex and the name. He was surprised no-one had caught them when they'd slipped up a couple of times in conversations but if they had they'd kept quiet.

'Say hello to Katherine Davina Moreau,' Joker was still grinning as everyone moved forward for a closer look.

'Damn,' James shook his head as he leaned in for a look, 'you just cost me a week's pay.' He broke into a grin as Katherine reached for his nose, 'but you're worth every penny. I'm Uncle James and I'll be your favourite, you'll see.'

'Not likely,' Steve shouldered him aside and smiled down at the curious stare on Katherine's face. 'I'll be the favourite uncle because I can give her joyrides.'

'That's my job,' Joker reminded him.

'You're going to have enough trouble keeping an eye on her if she's anything like her mother, never mind giving her joyrides.' Garrus moved forward and looked at the tiny infant as Wrex looked over his shoulder.

'Never realised you humans started out so puny,' Wrex rumbled and Katherine's bottom lip trembled. 'It's all right, little pyjak,' Wrex chuckled and stroked her hand with a tenderness Joker would never expect from a krogan battlemaster. 'Uncle Wrex will make sure you're strong enough to look after yourself.'

Katherine's lips formed an 'o' as if she understood everything he said and that she was safe with him. Joker's eyebrows lifted in surprise but he had little time to think about it as Jack pushed Wrex aside.

'Don't you worry munchkin,' she glanced from Wrex to Katherine, 'Aunty Jack will keep the big bad krogan away.' She was grinning and Joker couldn't ever remember her looking so relaxed and happy. 'And if anyone else tries to hurt you I'll beat the ever lovin', f…'

'Jack!' Joker met her eyes as she looked at him and blushed. He was speechless.

'Aunty Jack will take care of them for you,' she leaned in close and spoke softly, as if it was a secret only the two of them shared. Katherine reached up and touched the side of her cheek as if sealing a pact and Joker was sure Jack had tears in her eyes as she turned away.

Joker watched her walk away and saw James rub her shoulder and say something to her. She brushed off his hand and punched him but there was no force behind it. Joker smiled at the thought of something going on between them, they suited each other.

His daughter's wriggling brought his attention back to her and as he looked down at her she yawned and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead lightly and inhaled the scent that only a newborn had. She settled against his chest and he was surprised that the pounding of his heart didn't keep her awake, it certainly sounded loud to him.

He made sure everyone had at least seen Katherine before returning to the medbay where Ari was sitting up in bed talking to her mother and Chakwas. She turned as he entered and the joy on her face made his heart beat faster and louder, he was sure he'd wake Katherine as he moved to Ari's bedside.

'Hey you,' she moved over so he could settle beside her and she gently brushed their daughter's head.

'Hey yourself,' he kissed her softly as she leaned against him. 'Katherine has met the family, most of them anyway. Liara is sending a picture to those who couldn't be here.'

'I'm sure that was interesting,' she grinned and for a moment their eyes locked before Katherine stirred and they both looked at her and smiled, their love obvious for all to see.

They both jumped as their omnitools beeped and opened up with a picture of them staring into each other's eyes followed by one of them both looking down at their daughter. They looked up to see Hannah chuckling at them.

'Thought you might like a memento,' she shrugged and put away her omnitool. 'I know I do.'

Joker didn't need a memento, as nice as it was he had the real thing. He had a woman who loved him enough to give him a daughter, who accepted him for who he was and had promised to spend forever with him. As he held her in his arms and they both stared in awe at the child they'd produced, he knew they were both precious and he silently promised them both he would always be there for them. He really had no choice because they were his heart and he couldn't live without them.


End file.
